


Love the nightmares away.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: It has been a few months after the killing game has ended. Slowly but surely everyone is recovering from the trauma they faced during the virtual reality.Although, some are recovering slower than others.Alternatively-Shuichi has a nightmare and Kokichi helps him calm down.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	Love the nightmares away.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have more fluff planted than just cuddles.
> 
> I just I'm in my gay feelings and since I have no crush rn I imagine oumasai being all soft in my place and- sobs.-
> 
> If you wanna skip the nightmare and go to the fluff i will put some stars like usual to separate them!(there still is some mention of death though!) Also it starts with the nightmare so start scrolling right of the bat!

**_Red._ **

**_Pink._ **

**_Red._ **

**_Pink._ **

_His eyes switched from those two colors, once dark red flickering to bright pink hues that hurt his eyes. But in the end, it didn't matter which color his vision was showing. They both left him with the same, dreadful feeling that swallowed him whole._

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_There was so much of it, on the floor, on the walls, on his clothes, on his **hands-**_

_God, he wanted to puke._

**_'How can such a small body let out so much-'_ **

_It's his fault._

_Of course, it was his fault._

_Like everything else._

_Every time- he lets everyone down._

_First Kaede and now-_

  
**_Drip._ **

**_Drop._ **

  
_Hot tears fall rapidly from his eyes into the floor below. His knees give out, sending him down on the floor kneeling in front of the hydraulic press that contains the body of what used to be the Ultimate Supreme Leader._

_…no, that's wrong._

_There isn't even a body left._

_He is gone, and only what is left of him is the liquid all around him. Monokuma will surely clean it all out, leaving them with nothing._

_It always happens like this._

_The bodies of what used to be his friends get completely disposed of. Nothing left behind for them to bury and mourn. A_ n _y trace of their life was slipping away from his fingers without a way to stop it._

_"Pupupupu~"_

_Shuichi's head snapped at the familiar yet disturbing voice of the mechanical bear's laughter, the sound feeling like poison starting from his ears and moving throughout his whole body._

_"ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"_

_"Wha-"_

_He didn't have time to talk._

_Doesn't even have time to think._

_A collar grips him from behind, wrapping tightly around his throat and pulling him at frightening speed away from the hangar, away from him-_

_"Nonono **no-**!"_

_With one hand trying to pull at the collar he reaches out a hand as he started losing sight of the hydraulic press._

_"OUMA-KUN!"_

  
***********

  
Golden eyes shot open to be met with an unfamiliar white ceiling in an equally unfamiliar room. He abruptly stands up, adrenaline still pumping in his veins, chasing for his breath. Where is he? What happened? Wasn't he just getting dragged away just a second ago?

A groan from beside him makes him jump, but once he turned around and saw the source of the noise he froze.

Royal purple hair stand out underneath a checkered blanked as their owner slowly stands up in a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Shuichi's breath was caught on his throat when he saw a pair of two purple eyes staring up at him tiredly and confused.

"Shumai...? What's wrong?"

Before he could register his words, he pulled the other into a hug, his face buried deep into his violet locks, Shuichi's eyes shining with fresh tears.

"I-i am sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I-."

Kokichi's hands quickly hugged him back, patting the other's back as his mind starts to catch on to what is happening.

"Hey hey, calm down Shuichi-chan okay? Everything is fine. Deep breaths." 

"But, i-, you, you were-.

"Shhh." Kokichi tried to reassure him, his hand stroking softly tracing small circles on his back in a soothing motion. The detective tried to focus on the feeling of the other's warmth, his light touch grounding him slowly in place.

"Try to mimick my breathing pattern, alright?" the liar asked while he adjusted a bit their position, placing Shuichi's head on his chest, the side of his face pressing on the soft material of his shirt. The detective's eyes widen and his breath hitched, a rhythmical beat sounding on his ears.

It was Kokichi's heart.

He really was alive, breathing beside him, holding him tight and whispering sweet nothings to him. They weren't at that nightmare of a place anymore, they were in each other's embrace. He felt himself slowly starting to calm down, the beat of Kokichi's heart becoming his favorite lullaby.

"Shuichi? Can you tell me where we are right now?"

"We…" His eyes scanned the room before closing, putting his focus on the hug. "In our bedroom. In our home."

"Good. Now tell me, what is a home?"

"Its... A place where you usually spend most of your time. Somewhere you feel… safe."

Kokichi lightly pushed him back, cupping his face with both hands so they can face each other.

"Somewhere where you are safe."

He leaned forward, capturing Shuichi's lips on a tender kiss, wiping the other's tears with his thumb. The detective kissed back desperately, a voice still whispering to him Kokichi could vanish at any given moment. He didn't want to let go. Every kiss at this moment felt like it would be their last one to Shuichi. 

"It was just a dream. I'm here." the liar managed to whisper in between the detective's desperate kisses.

Eventually, Shuichi pulled back, lowering his head again to hear again the proof that the other is there with him, beating in his ears.

"You're here. We are safe." he echoed back after a bit, sinking further into his lover arms.

His breathing bit by bit returned completely to him, panic and fear fading away the longer they remained like this.

"Better?" Kokichi asked when he felt his lover completely relaxed. He threaded his fingers between Shuichi's midnight blue locks, petting the other's head with careful movements.

"Yeah... Sorry for waking you up."

"You better be! You disturbed my beauty sleep." he said in a sarcastic tone before he immediately spoke again in a softer voice "That's a lie. I don't need beauty sleep. Besides, how can I be upset my beloved blesses me with his beautiful face every day."

"Ah um, thank you, Kokichi."

They stayed like that some more time, simply appreciating their silent affection for each other. Shuichi was still focusing on Kokichi's heart pattern, helping him calm down fully.

"So…" The liar said after a pause. "Does Shumai wanna talk about it? Or go back to sleep for now?" 

He felt the other tense in his arms. He resumed his arms actions at once until he felt the other relaxed again. 

"It was similar to the others. I was in… that room and..."

He could feel adrenaline starting to creep up on him again. Not wanting to have a second panic attack he took a moment to collect himself, replaying the reassuring words his lover murmured to him oh so lovingly and gently while waiting patiently for him to come back to earth.

"You were dead. And I was dragged off as the blackened."

All at once, the liar stopped his movements and moved back to stare Shuichi right in his eyes with a serious expression.

"Do I have to remind my beloved again how nothing that happened was his fault?"

"No, I'm fine." he said with no hesitation. Even if his mind was trying to turn him against himself, after all those months he has learned with the help of his friends that none of them were at fault about what happened to them. It was an awful experience, to say the least, but they are all growing past it, using it as fuel to deepen their bonds with each other.

"If my beloved says so." 

Kokichi laid back down once again, trying to pull his lover down with him only to get a shake from his head in return.

"Aw, doesn't my beloved want to cuddle?" he complained with a pout, letting Shuichi get off their bed.

"I don't think I can sleep right now."

The liar gave him an unimpressed look, shaking a finger in disapproval. "If you think I'm letting you go to your job with only 3 hours of sleep you are lying to yourself more than I lie in general."

"I could call in sick."

"How scandalous! Who are you and what have you done to my beloved detective?!"

Shuichi let out a laugh while stretching, his mind leaving any negative emotions behind. His lover always made him feel better by just being himself. He moved to the door, his hands on the handle before he turned to Kokichi.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Hmmm. Sure. As long as we cuddle at the same time."

He gave him a kind smile. "Of course."

In the end, they both managed to fall asleep through the first ten minutes of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> In case u are confused about the red/pink part, I strongly Headcanon that in-game the blood is the pink we see in the games and (in their) irl the blood is the normal red.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Maybe leave a comment? A kudo?  
> Thank you anyways for clicking on my story!


End file.
